Typical cup-shaped grinding wheels for grinding a workpiece have been known. Cup-shaped grinding wheels usually include a grinding stone in an annular shape attached to a wheel base. The grinding stone includes a plurality of chips arranged along an outer circumferential direction of the annular shape at predetermined intervals. Such a grinding wheel is attachable to a grinding machine, which includes a supply pipe for supplying a grinding fluid. The grinding wheel is disposed to face an opening end of the supply pipe.
In a grinding process, the grinding wheel needs to be replaced due to wear of the grinding stone resulting from grinding of a workpiece. Accordingly, an increase in the lifetime of the grinding wheel is demanded to suppress an increase in costs.